


a keeper of secrets for me

by empires



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Rating will change, in this universe, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: You can have all your dreams if you really believe in something that's trueThe Bees - Listening Man
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	a keeper of secrets for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> _time travel with omegaverse thing? asdsad_
> 
> hi cherry! i wanted to sneak this giftfic in before the exchange closed. i hope you like it!
> 
> to other readers, ratings and warnings will change once the second part is posted.

With a strangled yelp, Jason lurches from the bed, arm stretching out towards nothing. His head echoes with the sounds of his name and the strange sound the universe makes when its shattering light envelopes and consumes you. 

For a moment, he believes the worry and shouts of his name had been the remnants of a dream that he cannot remember. But as he sits in the near darkness of the room, it begins to come back to him. The jagged rend of red light sparking across the sky and impossibly large fingers reaching through. They grabbed hungrily at the stars in the sky, and those stars shivered and died. The universe had been on the brink, he remembers that now, but they had fixed it. Hundreds upon thousands of them had arrived, each bearing if not the same name, the same hearts and mind and purpose. They had won and returned home, the stars returned to the sky and their would be eaters had been beaten into the void of creation, so why was he dreaming about it tonight?

Fuck, his head is pounding so hard. Jason reaches for his helmet, but his helmet is not sitting in its rightful place beside the bed. A frantic few seconds later, Jason confirms that he’s still wearing his uniform and eye mask, but his thigh holsters are empty and his tranq darts and boosters are also missing, He switches on the lamp besides the bed just as the door to this startling unfamiliar bedroom opens, and Jason’s grim expression drops to one of surprise.

In walks Dick Grayson, a person who is somewhat familiar and safe, except for all the ways he clearly is not the Dick Grayson. It's obvious on first glance. From top to bottom, this man isn't who Jason's fought with and beside during his years as Robin. The similarities are just as easily apparent. They have the same build, the same sky blue eyes, and the same gait. However, this Dick is two inches shorter in height. His hair is also cut shorter than Jason’s ever seen and perfectly coiffed away from his face. This Dick carries a little more weight about the hips and chest, which is very visible in the strange Nightwing costume he's wearing. The costume is the most concerning clue to Jason’s deduction. It's a skintight blue uniform with a deep vee cut that leads to almost his navel at the bottom. The suit is accented with sheer gold material and threading along his biceps, thin and overlapping like feathers. The design is echoed at the wrists, a high color that nearly touches Dick's ears, and at the bottom of the uniform's opening, giving Jason a hint of skin there. 

The design is eye-catching, sure, but not at all bullet-preventing, and Jason finds that pretty concerning.

“You’re awake. Good, I was starting to worry. How do you feel?” says this strange Dick Grayson who closes the door behind him before delivering a tray of medical supplies and a cup of cocoa to the nightstand. He twists, exposing more golden vents along the small of his back. It strikes Jason then how that tantalizing flash of skin aligns with scent spots.

The bed sinks where Dick settles on the edge, a small frown wrinkling his brow. Slowly, he reaches out to brush Jason’s damp--damp?--hair from his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Jason’s never been so glad for his opaque lenses as he is right now. “Yes?” His voice almost cracks. “I mean. Yeah. Confused but I’m. Physically good.”

“Do you know who I am?” 

“Um. Nightwing?” It’s not exactly a guess, but the way Dick’s smile lights up the room makes Jason feel like he won a prize.

“Do you know who you are?” 

The answer is at the tip of his tongue, but years worth of harsh reminders stop him from answering. During a dimensional jump maintaining the flow of information is of vital importance. He should be leading the conversation, not ogling his one connection to this strange world. Dick cocks his head at him, an expectant look on his face, so Jason only nods.

“But you’re not going to tell me?” Dick says, amused. “Well, I’m a bit of a detective, so I should be able to figure this out.” He claps his hands together before giving Jason’s prone form a good once over. “Okay, you’ve got this,” he taps his fingers on the stylized “R” emblazoned on the red armor protecting Jason’s chest. “And you’re wearing a red domino mask. A leather coat. So, Red Hood?”

Jason’s face scrunches in confusion. “Who?” 

“Oh.” With a hesitance Jason's never seen before, Dick reaches out to touch him again this time carding fingers through his hair. “Are you still my little wing then?”

The way Dick says it, so soft and wistful, makes Jason almost wish he was. His ears grow hot at the thought, and he vehemently shakes his head.

“Don't call me that. I hate that nickname. I’m Robin, alright?”

“You’re _still_ Robin?”

“Yes, and I’m fucking _awesome_.” 

Dick tugs on the long strands at the top of Jason's hair. “I bet you’re wonderful, Jace, but most everyone grows out of being Robin. I just assumed you would too.”

Finally, information gleaned instead of given. Jason makes note of that everyone and idly wonders who else in this universe took on the name. Was this Jason a Red Hood, as Dick had guessed earlier? Does he like that name?

“Yeah, you keep bugging me to strike out on my own, get a new codename, put together a team, but B and I work, you know? Alphas don’t have to just beat their chests and rip apart strategy plans in some giant pissing contest. And like.” Jason stops his tirade mid thought. “Sorry, you’re not my Nightwing.”

Dick slides his fingers through Jason’s hair a final time before pulling away. “It’s okay. You must have a lot on your mind to say to him. Have you tried talking to him?”

“Yeah right,” Jason scoffs. “Nightwing doesn’t listen to anyone let alone me because he’s,” an asshole is what Jason wants to say but it’d be pretty rude to do to the guy that’s been kinder to him than anyone in years. “B says it’s a phase, but he’s been saying that for like, eight years now.” Since Jason put on the hot pants of justice and swung into the night with Batman. The guy needed help, and Dick was off strutting all over the earth and space with his team. Since Jason was already in the house, it just made sense for him to join the pseudo family business, and after nearly a year of bothering the everloving _shit_ out of Batman, he agreed.

Every hero he had met told him that he would hate working with Batman. The most alpha to ever alpha, they called him, but he's been Robin for five years and survived high school graduation, heart break, way to many close calls with the Joker, and made the deans list for three semesters. He's an awesome partner, no matter what Dick might say. 

“Your Nightwing is an alpha?”

Jason nearly smacks himself in the face. Way to control the information flow. “Uh, yeah. Are you?”

Dick turns back to him, and extends his hand to Jason. He takes hold of the smooth skin with trepidation. If Jason had been deluding himself into thinking he was still in his own universe, this offer to scent Dick would have instantly made him see the light. He leans forward, bringing his nose to the proffered wrist and freezes. Instead of a murky cut of scent mask, Jason is assaulted with unadulterated omega--soft, sweet spice like milky chai and summer afternoon sun seeping through the window pane. It goes straight to his brain and his brain goes offline leaving his dick to sluggishly wake up and take control. It’s the only reason he takes another deep huff of the scent, eyes fluttering face going slack like he’s taken a hit of the divine.

“Wow,” Jason says, then remembers himself. He relinquishes his grip on Dick’s hand. 

“Wow?”

“Sorry, just. You smell. Ah, sorry. Your scent is just different from what I know.”

Dick smile takes an amused tilt, which sends color rushing to Jason’s cheeks. “Good different or bad different?”

“Definitely good. Great. Fucking phenomenal,” Jason blurts. “Uh. Shit. Sorry, I’m just.”

“Out of sorts after being blown through a dimensional door of some kind?” Dick grins at Jason’s frantic attempts to apologize for his poor manners. “It’s alright. I really am glad you’re okay, Jason. Finding you like that wasn’t fun, trust me.”

“I’m more than alright. Sniff.” Jason extends his hand, and is only mildly embarrassed when Dick looks down at it and frowns. It sits there forlorn before Jason starts to retract his offer. His wrist is caught in Dick’s warm hand.

“Now it’s my turn to apologize, Jason, but I found you on a platform at the sanitation facility.”

Flushing red, Jason gives his wrist a quick sniff and then blanches. “I need all your water and some industrial soap.”

Dick throws his head back and laughs. If Jason thought his smile was a prize than the sound of this Dick’s laughter is winning the moon. “It’s not that bad, but I think we’d both appreciate it if you showered.” Dick stands tugging Jason lightly. “Come on, the shower is across from this room. I left some clothes in there, although I’m not sure if they’ll quite fit you.”

Jason doesn't quite scramble behind him thinking this Dick Grayson is so kind and beautiful, he wouldn't mind following him anywhere.


End file.
